Undecided
by b3llacull3n
Summary: I am undecided right now about what to write about. I will be selecting the winner story in two weeks, December 20th. PLEASE VOTE! AND LEAVE REVIEWS! One thing for sure is that there is a baby in the future for each one. All B/E stories.
1. Options

Summaries:

1: Bella and Edward dragged by their friends to a girls/boys night out. Their Bella meets Edward. They instantly have a connection. They decide to leave because they don't like the atmosphere at the club/bar and go to a 24-hour cafe shop we they talk until they close. They somehow end up at the beach, where they keep talking. Finally, realizing the time Edward drops off Bella at her house, but they do not want to separate and somehow end up making love all day in Bella's studio apartment. The next day they both oversleep. Edward wakes up by a phone call and has to leave in a hurry due to a very important business, so he leaves Bella a note. Due to an confusion, Bella never gets the note and Edward never returns.

2: Tanya and Bella are sisters. Tanya is the popular girl, while Bella is the nerd. Their father Charles Swan, age 48, is a retired high ranking military officer and he prefers Bella while, Renee, age 38, prefers Tanya more. Tanya is 20 and Bella is 16 and they come from a rich respectable family. Unfortunately, the Swan family is close to become broke, but they hide it from society. Edward is 24, rich, bachelor and womanizer. Tanya meets Edward and immediately wants him for her only. Renee is supportive of Tanya and Edward's relationship, even hitting at marriage. Modern=They are on and off for six months before Edward breaks up the relationship for good. Bella catches Tanya poking holes into a condom, but doesn't tell Edward because of her timidness. Tanya wants to get pregnant, so that Edward won't leave her and so that he'll marry her. Fortunately, Tanya is barren. Period=Tanya's parents arrange a marriage for their elder daughter and Edward, the future duke. They marry, but after a few years Tanya is unable to get pregnant. Edward is back to his bachelor life after a month married and Tanya is enraged. She is desperate to get pregnant because she does not want other women to carry Edward's heir, or have concubine. (Modern or Period Time [pick one please])

3: Isabella is in a terrible accident that leaves her in a coma one late night in a hit-and-run. She is also three-months pregnant. Edward is there as the only witness at the scene. He rushes to help, and sees Bella conscious. He believes that she is an angel. When is in shock as the fear sets in for her baby. When she sees Edward she gasps and with recognition asks him for help and pleads him to stay with her before blacking out. At the hospital, Edward lies saying that he is her fiance and the father of her baby. There Edward finds out she has no emergency contact nor any known family; just her job. Isabella seems familiar to Edward, but does not remember from where.

**I am also open to any suggest and/or help writing these stories. I have a very creative; I have lots of ideas, but I need help putting them into writing. Please leave a review. **


	2. Option 1 Preview

Option 1 Preview

"Bella, please come with us, me. I don't want to be alone with them," Angela, my friend, said.

Angela was my only friend in college; I wasn't very social person. "I don't know. Angi, you know how they are."

"Please, you only have one final tomorrow at nine in morning. We won't stay all night; we'll leave at midnight if they don't want to leave, I promise."

"Okay, but you own me, Angi." I said as I got off the bus and walked towards the building where I worked as an assistant teacher at the daycare.

"Thank you, be at the dorm around five."

"Your welcome, I'll try, bye."

"Bye." I heard as I hung up my phone and walked into the building where I met with Sue, the assistant manager.

"Hi Bella, you got here just on time."

"I know, sorry if I wasn't here earlier, the bus was running late."

"That's fine you don't have to be early you know."

"I know. But if I took the later bus, I would be late." I replied as I shrugged off my bags.

"Why don't you buy a car?"

"I'm saving up for unexpected emergencies, but it doesn't matter because the university and dorm is close." Just as I finished speaking the door opened and in came a women with a child.

"It's very wise of you," Sue managed to say before she directed her attention to the new client that arrived.

I took the opportunity to slip out and enter the classroom.


	3. Option 3 Preview

Option 3 Preview

It was late at night in Seattle when he was driving home after long hours in his new job at Masen Inc. since the last CEO, founder, and owner died. The streets seemed almost empty with a few cars here and there. It was Christmas Eve and he was all alone, no one to come home to, or family members to visit for Christmas either.

It was a few minutes from his home when it happened. He was on the left turning lane waiting patiently for it turn green. A navy blue Audi was crossing from the adjacent street when a black car without his lights coming from the opposite direction crashed against the car sending it across to the middle of the intersection. After a split second he snapped out of his shock and jumped into action by getting out of his Volvo and calling 911.

He rushed to the hit vehicle while talking to the 911 operator.

When he saw the driver, he paused thinking he was seeing an angel, an angel covered in blood. She was barely conscious, but he noticed that she had brown chocolate eyes that seemed to go on forever, like an window to her soul. He immediately opened the driver door saying, "Don't worry help is on the way. Do you have family members?"

The woman just stared at him for a moment. "No."

Suddenly, he heard the engine of car close up start. When he looked back it was the responsible vehicle was speeding down the street. By now the few people from the near gas station were coming out to see what was happening, many calling 911.

"Shit. This cannot be happening." He whispered and mumbled to himself. Turning his head back to her, he focused on stopping the bleeding on her leg that was bleeding profusely.

"Help's coming." He repeated told her. The women was now hyperventilating as the dire of situation finally reached her and seemed to lean on him for support.


	4. AN

**Author's Note**

Resubmit your votes in this format:

3 pts.= First Favorite

2 pts.= Second/Least Favorite

1 pts.= Last/No Favorite

I would appreciate it if you do. It would help me count votes easier. Deadline is Wednesday, December 18th.


	5. Option 2 Preview

Option 2 Preview

"Mother, may I go to Paris with Tanya?" I asked mother a week before Tanya's scheduled trip to Paris.

"No, Isabella. You are needed here." My mother, Renee, replied.

I never found out why I was needed at home more. The last time I asked my mother Renee got angry for questioning her actions that I was prohibited for a whole week without going outside to the gardens. That was two years. Now I know better than to ask.

Every time this happens, Nana Sue always reassures me by saying that parent's always want what's best for their child.

If it weren't for Nana Sue, I would probably think my mother didn't really love me.

**AN: I'm going to post Option 3 Ch. 1 ONLY under the name of Moonlight Stroll because this story speaks out to me the most. Your welcomed to leave more votes. Remember you have until December 20th.**


End file.
